Never Be Replaced
by kawaiixjo
Summary: A new guy in ouran,, and he might know Haruhi is a girl but that's not all Tamaki running loose,, Kyouya calculating the debts,, Hikaru & Kaoru both likes Haruhi,, Mori just doing nothing and Honey eating cake? stories get better in further chapters..R
1. The Unexpected

The Unexpected

"Hmm..Kaoru is this yours?" The oldest Hitachiin asked curiously looking at a pinkish paper with a velvet ribbon tied.

"I don't think so?" Kaoru answered without even looking at what his brother is holding. Hikaru being curious untied the velvet ribbon without even listening to what his brother have to say.

"Oy..Hikaru isn't that the letter that the new guy gave to Haruhi? You know if she found's out that where sneeking on her again, she will surely kill us.." Kaoru didn't even budged to stop his brother but still continue on his search for Haruhi's notebook.

"Aren't you doing the same way?" His brother answered annoyingly. "Besides, we just need to be concious if she ever gets back...Uum I guess we still have time...a lot of time"

------------------------------------------

_Why do I think that I'm being used_... Haruhi asked herself. _Why do I have to even bother doing what they asked those twins, they might do it again..._ Haruhi tried to search her left pocket in panic. _Oh God!! don't tell me I left the letter that Agito gave me...No way!!...__**IN MY BAG!!**_

"Haruhi!! My precious daughter, you have come to see your beloved father.. Oh how happy I am to see my precious daughter coming in to brighten my dull room" The idiot Tamaki hugged the frustrated Haruhi.

"Senpai, would you let me go!! _Your making a scene_" She irratatedly whispered the last part making her eye twitched.

"Haruhi, its a surprised seeing you here, are you by any chance passing by or do you intendly and willingly to visit Tamaki?" The Shadow King which where quite irritated of them making a scene and especially in their classroom shot glares at both of them, but it stunned most of it to Haruhi.

Haruhi attempting to wriggle out of Tamaki's bear-hugged even though she think its probably useless since Tamaki is stronger than her. "Senpai!! Would you please let me go!!" She said tiringly. "And Kyouya-senpai its not that I'm.." She succesfully got out of that bear-hugged that almost took all of her force, and she slowly walked to Kyouya, "_Intendly or willingly_ to visit Tamaki nor did I pass by here and make senpai a big scene, I was asked by the twins to tell you that if it is fully acceptable to you if only us 3 will designed the next event for the club?" She siad neither fast nor slow so that Tamaki wouldn't be suspicious. Kyouya raised his glasses a little but giving a gleam of light that made Haruhi shiver. "So your still at it again?" Kyouya asked coolly. "What do you mean Kyouya-senpai"

------------------------------------------------------

Tamaki's POV

I wonder what they're talking about. I think Haruhi is telling Mom that she accepts me and bragging that I'm the best and super cool. Oh how lovely will that be. I tried walking near them to hear their conversation but even though I tried and tried it looks like that every time I took a little bit of step like an infant learning its first steps, it look like that they are shifting even farther. I thought to myself their suspicious too suspicious.

"Haruhi"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kyouya's POV

This is gonna be great!! (gives more gleams from his glasses)

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi's POV

Kyouya-senpai is planning something..I need to get out of here quick before he do his "evil" plan on me..again..just like the other time...(sigh)...I wonder what Kyouya-senpai is talking about. Those twins there gonna pay for this. I need a plan..(lighted lightbulb popped in her head)..I just thought of the perfect plan

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What I mean is that you're getting in **their** bait again, just like last time" Kyouya smirked neither caring if Haruhi saw it or not. "You mean...they're doing it **again**" Her eye twitched as she mentioned the last word.

"You can do whatever you wish, that might or might not add to what you owe to the club" Kyouya smiled. _Why is that everytime he speaks it only concerns on evil purposes...and he's really planning something...maybe he's behind all of this...or maybe not...but..._"Haruhi are you spacing out again, you know this conversation might add up to your debt"_ but...I'm out of clues...I need to think more..._"You already wasted 5 minutes on spacing out and I need..or we need to get back to the lesson" _What should I do...my plan might not work..._ "Haruhi!! My precious daughter what has gotten into you!! Did mother scare you!1 Don't worry daddy will comfort you and tell you bed-time stories before you sleep and so that you will have no nightmares" Tamaki carefree as ever rushed to Haruhi, which is still spacing out.

All of them are in silence...obviously Kyouya calculating how much time Haruhi wasted, Haruhi still thinking of a plan that can get all of them excluding Honey and Mori since she knew their obviously innocent but their not, Tamaki still staring at Haruhi but rather amazed on how focused and still she looks, and ofcourse the students who looks like a stone audience getting impatient on whats gonna happen, and lastly the teacher who is a total clueless on what's happening but kept on going with the flow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

"Is this some kind of a love letter!! Shit this pisses me off!!" Hikaru clenching his fist and stammering the desks and trying to control his anger. "...You're JEA-LOUS are you not?" Kaoru succesfully got Haruhi's notebook from her bag. "**I'm NOT!!**" The younger Hitachiin rolled his eyes in disbelief that his brother is still denying his feeling to Haruhi and is jealous on her. "Ohh really!! then why are you always getting mad when a guy is next to her especially one in the Host Club and why are you always murmuring her name when you're asleep and daydreaming perverted thing about her, you know even though you don't tell me its actually obvious and written all over your face my dear brother" _Just admit it Hikaru or else someone identical will make a move on her _"What do you mean I murmured her name and..and...and..." The oldest Hitachiin got redder and redder on the fact that he is imagining her in perverted things..._Get a hold of yourself Hikaru or else your brother will know everything_ He told himself.

"Just admit it Hikaru, and confess to her or do you want Tamaki hanging all over her and smooching with her all the time" Kaoru babbled out not caring of what he said. "What do you mean with..sm..oo..ch..ing.." He said weakly.

"God Hikaru...What did I say that!! well..actually" before he could speak he was cut off of Hikaru. "That damn Tamaki made a move on her and she even let him do that..she might have been terrified" Hikaru paniced.

"You know im just blabbing, that's what normally happens to people when they copy other people's homework, and you actually sounds like Tono, get yourself together brother" He hidded his giggles in Haruhi's notebook. "Kaoru!! Take a look at this" Hikaru waved his hand side to side in the air to signal his brother there's something he has to see..

"Here's the letter that guy named Agito gave to Haruhi, there were kind of some code in the other pages but I succesfully found the real letter" he said irritatedly. "...their not just some kind of codes it's just algebra formulas that were written or rather...scribbled?" he replied without even interest in the formulas

_Hey There Miss Fujioka,_

_You're the one who asked me about the algebra stuff_

_and i wrote the formulas you need for the homework for _

_today. I hope it'll help you. And also you told me to meet you_

_at the 1st library after your club activities_

_I'll be waiting for you_

_With Love,_

_Agito_

_P.S. if you got hungry i can help you to a restaurant after i help you_

"Why is there a P.S. on it and he's asking her to go to him to a restaurant?" Hikaru still clenching his fist up until now got really fired up and ready to kill a battalion of the strongest people in the world.

"It's because he forgot something to write while writing the main thing and it will be quite a mess if you send a girl...ahem...rather a boy since he doesn't know...she's...a...girl.." Kaoru slowed up while trying to analyzing that why does he has to invite a guy-that-he-doesn't-knew-a-girl to a restaurant seems like suspicious to him, its like that Agito is having a date with haruhi.

"Chotto Matte, what if he knew that Haruhi is a girl and he thinks that no one knew it and he has a great advantage over her, so that's why he's asking her to..to..to" Hikaru can't even say the word "date"

"**Date**" Kaoru filled for him. "That's a possible theory" Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other wondering who mentioned that, since their the only one at the room because their whole class is in an activity and they, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru where left behind to do the classroom chores for intruding the class while homeroom. "Did you heard that" Kaoru whispered to his brother who is right next to him, but he shooked his head for reply.

"Kaoru...Hikaru...You're doomed"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. So how do you like my first fanfic,, Im not really good but please rate and review

if you have any questions just ask . and actually this is Hikaru && Haruhi story and i'll try to update it every day... and also i like if someone suggested what they want for the future chapters...


	2. Unexpected Surprises and Games

(A.N.) Well here is the second chapter...I hurried to make it since it looks like that it is incomplete and stuff...well hope you like it...and the agito guy well he actually looks like my avatar/image

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club . 

And so it began

Unexpected Surprises and Games

"Kaoru...Hikaru...You're doomed"

After 10 minutes of Haruhi spacing out in the air trying to form a plan, Tamaki made another fuss but its not about Haruhi this time its about the guy who entered their classroom. Everyone in the class was shock excluding Kyouya and Haruhi. A handsome yet perfectly built guy with blueish eyes and black straight hair walk through the well carved wooden seats and tables. As he passed through every girl in the room a scream will be heard. "Is Haruhi Fujioka here? I've been looking for her." He said in a respectful tone. Haruhi who just snapped into her own world and came back to reality took a sit at where she and kyouya are. "Haruhi!!" just as Haruhi heard that voice she got out of the sit and hid on Kyouya's back."Haruhi my precious little daughter!! where are you?" He said in a childish tone.

"Hide me Kyouya-senpai, he's going to do it again" she whispered to the guy in front of her.

"May I ask your name please.." one of the girls who surrounded the guy who intruded their room.

"..I am Agito Rioko..I am actually new here and its nice meeting you all" he said while watching the girls scream.

"Agito!!" Haruhi who just heard the little conversation that happened with the fan girls, stood up quickly and headed through we're a whole bunch of girls are packed up and flirting with Akito. "Ohh!! Haruhi!!...excuse me girls for a minute..." He hurried his way to meet her. "Okaasaa!! what's this all about!! our precious daughter is meeting up a guy!! I can't allow it!!" Tamaki pointed at the two who is cheerfully chatting. While Tamaki was making a fuss, he was busy to even recognize Kyouya whose typically smirking while typing at his laptop. "We better go Haruhi..ermm..Fujioka-san" he laughed nervously. "Ahh Haii!! Sorry for interupting the class" She bowed before closing the doors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Hallway

It was quite tense, since noone spoke anything but left all the whole hallway quite. Only the teachers voice and chalks screeching can be heard throughout the hallway.After 5 minutes of walking at the hallway.Agito broke the silence "Umm..do you know that blond guy who was calling you "precious daughter"?" Her eyes-widened as she heard the word "daughter"._ I need to get a way through this problem...Ohh I know I'll just say that he has a illness which affects how he determines someone's gender or I could just hit his head and when he wokes up I'll tell him that its all a dream...which should I chose._ "...Hello...are you still there?"

_I'll go with the unviolent one..._ "..eermm.." he spoke again. "...ahh YES!!" she just snapped out of her own world and got into reality but she was surprised when she yelled at him. "Gome..." she was so embarrased on what she did that she was merely getting red. "..you're the type that space out all the time?" He chuckled.

"It's like that, I guess" she said getting redder of embarrasment.

"..about what you said about the blonde guy...he...is..actually...i mean..." she said trying to remember what her plan was again.

"you don't have to tell me if you're uncomfortable, but its ok because I know that you're a girl and.." He was cut off before he could say another word. "How did you know?" she said still shocked that someone already know besides the host club about her deepest secret. "Actually I know your father Ranka-san, and you probably know Arai, well I'm he's cousin and my parents enrolled me to this school and ofcourse I knew you were here since you told Arai about that in middle school..." He was cut off again by her. "...umm where are we headed anyway? because we are actually going up and down this same stairs if you haven't recognize?" Agito sweatdropped. "I'm new as you know and.." He was waiting for Haruhi to cut him off again but unfortunately she was still shocked how much time they wasted just going up and down the stairs. "well we better go to our homeroom now, if there isn't any place we are assigned to go" she smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Tamaki's classroom

_My precious daughter...I'm sorry I can't save you now...since Mom told me that its useless...I'm so sorry my dear daughter..._"Oy...Tamaki...class is going to be over if you waste your time there sulking...you'll regret it" even though Kyouya gets annoyed every single minute by that idiot he still is his bestfriend.

-------------------------------------------------------------

At Haruhi's classroom

"Hikaru...quick she's coming" the younger Hitachiin grabbed the notebook and neatly stuffed it in her bag, while the other twin carefully put all the paper's in the pinkish paper that was actually an envelope and tied it the same way he saw it. He put it carefully under the desk and place it on the same spot he found it.

"...Ohh you are a great help..arigatou" both of the twins heard her voice coming out of the doorway. "Who do you think Haruhi's talking to?" Kaoru gave a nudge at his still brother who is pretending to be sweeping the floors. "Why the hell would I know?" He replied quite irritated and imagining Haruhi with another guy outside the door.

"Ohio!!" The twins chorused.

"Did you ransack my bag again? I hope you didn't" She said sarcasticly.

"Why would we do such things!!" One of the twins grabbed her waist and the other grabbed her shoulders.

"...Liar.." She mumbled under her breath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Host Club

"Tamaki what kind of place do you like?" One of his costumers asked.

"The place you and I, my princess, made a lot of memories" He handed rose to her.

"We had quite a few costumers today" Haruhi froze when she saw the shadow king behind her. "I guess" she said as a reply. "Agito Rioko...he knows Ranka-san.. and Arai's cousin.. am i right?" he said like a this-is-added-to-your-debt-because-this-cost-that-much tone. Haruhi felt like he send shivers in her spine. "What is he to you?" he added. "...umm Agito Rioko.. who knows ranka-san and Arai's cousin." _She's just so dumb sometimes_. He sighed

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the Host Club

"Is Haruhi in here?" A rather deep voice came from the door. Tamaki who was the first one to recognized the guy in the door hurriedly ran to Haruhi and pushed her under a coffee table. "Senpai, what's wrong?" She said quite annoyed.

"Who" Kaoru spoke.

"are you?" Hikaru finished his brother's line. Kaoru was quite amused that his brother finished off his line.

"I am Agito Rioko, and I'm looking if Haruhi Fujioka is here?" He said repeating the same thing he just said the first time.

Haruhi who is quite aware that Agito is in the room, got up from the table and walked to where Agito were. "Ohio Agito, should we go?" she said leaving the idiot Tamaki shocked. "Hai!!" he said with a smile. "My precious dau-ugh!!" Tamaki was cut off by Mori's hand in his mouth. "Don't you see milord" Kaoru spoke behind Mori. "That if you said daughter in here, that guy might know that Haruhi's a girl" Hikaru finished for his brother._ This is really pissing me off!! _ "I'm going everyone, matta ashita" Haruhi grabbed her bag and head of to the door with the guy right next to him. "Haru-chan's boyfriend?" Honey barged without even knowing what his friends were talking about. "Who knows.." Everyone chorused.

"Hikaru..wanna follow them?" Kaoru smiled evilly.

"It's a game then" Hikaru smirked.

"Let's ask Tono if he wants to join" They both chorused loud that the sulking king brightened up.

"As king, I will never leave my subjects to do such harmful things" He said with pride.

"Let the game begins.." Kyouya said boringly.

"Okaasaa, say it more lively, it can help me win if you do that okaasaa.." Tamaki whined.

"Let the game begin!!" Kyouya faked smile and shot deadly glares at the Hitachiins and the idiot king.

"Hika-chan, Ka-chan, Tama-chan, Gowd Luck" He cheered them while eating a speacil strawberry cake. Mori nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru: When will the part where I kiss Haruhi

Hikaru: It's me

Authoress: Calm down my characters...we'll see who gets Haruhi's heart...and that Agito he might die . or might not we'll see for that too...

Tamaki: Do I get the kiss too??

Twins: You're not even paired up Tono

Authoress: Shut Up!! Till next Time


	3. Let The Game Begin

(A.N.) Well here's chapter 3 this might be short because all of this is just plain games..hehehe..ohh yeah I'm planning to have an ending with nobody's going to die so he's not gonna die anyway suggestion plz i need them im out of ideas...help

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club . 

So it began

----------------------------------------------------------------

Let The Game Begin

"Shhh" Tamaki put his index fingers in front of his lips. "Right Tono" the twins whispered.

"I think there following us...I mean your friends" Agito looked back and only find nothing but an empty hallway. "Yes I know that, that's why were doing this.." She whispered into his ear. _This might make the others eager to hear what I have to say in secret with him.._ He giggled.

"Waddya heard milord?" he's too eager that he can't just watch them talk. "My subjects, calm down-" Hikaru cut him off "Tono, were already calmed" He glared at him signaling him to spill it. "I didn't heard anything.." Silence. "But I caught a word "eager" by reading her lips." Silence again. "Tono that didn't help much" Hikaru broke the silence.

"How come you said eager a little loud?" Agito questioned her. He tried to read her expression but it didn't work. "You'll see" she simply answered.

--------------------------------------------------------------

In the room where Kyouya, Honey, and Mori were left...

Only the pressing of keys are heard throughout the whole room. Kyouya adjusted his glasses and shifted a little at the sofa to make him more comfortable._ How did Haruhi got this evil?_ He wondered what possibly made that girl evil?_ Is she making Tamaki or Hikaru jealous or even Kaoru? I wonder..._

------------------------------------------------------------------

At the library

"You know that I'm only staying here for a week..I only want to try this school" He said while pointing randomly at her notebook. "...Well say hi for Arai for me...oh and thanks for helping me about this plan, I only wanna get back to those people, if you know what i mean" She giggled. "Thats the formula" He said loudly that the others who were spying them can hear.

"I think there done milord" Kaoru nudged Tamaki who is still daydreaming.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamaki's Inner Mind Theatre

"Uhh Tamaki-senpai, I don't know what this is, can you please teach me?" She said while giving him puppy eyes. "Yes my princess" He put his hands in her pencil and showed the formula while she lay her head on his shoulder. "That's the formula...are you listening my princess" He asked surprised what her position was. "Tono!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting Back To Reality

"You devil, you destroyed my precious moment with my dearest daughter, Oh! how I'm sorry for her to leave her there alone.." He said dramatically. "Tono!! Look!!" Hikaru pointed at the two people who is blushing madly. All of them were pissed off, they didn't even saw what happen since some random guy pass were standing in the big flower pot. They were all pissed off and ready to get out there and beat the hell out of the guy.

"Well I think we should cancel our date" Haruhi said loudly and clearly that all of them who were spying were celebrating. "Thanks anyway for a great time...even though I might not be a good teacher" He said giggling and in the same volume of Haruhi. She kissed him in the cheek before he whispered "Well I'll probably not see you anymore since I am leaving, goodluck anyway with those guys" He said blushing and he headed to the door. She waved at him while he disappeared in the shadows.

"SHE KISSED HIM!!" All of them shouted that even Haruhi could hear. "even though its only in the cheeks its still considered a kiss" they calmed a little bit. "Hi" a voice crept out from their behind. A petite girl with big brown eyes stared at them. "Umm we just happened to pass by..and-" they all said in chorused but cut off "..Liar.." she said leaving them and waving at them. "Mata ashita!!"

"Is she mad at us?" Tamaki paniced. "Who knows" The twins chorused.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

Kyouya was the only one left in the club room. _So its actually a trap, those idiots didn't even knew it._ He laughed and almost choked to death._ I wonder what's next..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyouya: Oy Authoress put some more cam

Twins: You were watching??

Kyouya: Its a great show and its also free

Twins: -shot glares at him but didn't work-

Tamaki: My fellow subjects calm down

Authoress: Thanks Tamaki, its the only time you got more helpful to me...

Authoress & Kyouya [chorused: I wonder what's next...


	4. Breakfast?

Im back...hehehe well lets begin as soon...ohh yeah about that Hikaru...Kaoru...your doomed thing actually you're the one who'll guess who the one said it...I wonder if someone guesses it..I can't believe Agito is leaving . 

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club . 

So it continues..

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast??

Its saturday morning, and the beep of the alarm throughout the other room can be heard everywhere. "Geez.. It's saturday, can I just have a longer sleep" That hit Haruhi, she forgot that Agito is leaving today at 8:00 am and she promised him that she'll say goodbye before he leaves. She quickly grabbed her cellphone which is located near the end table next to her bed. The flash of light while she opened the phone blinded her. 9:30 flashed at the tiny screen. "Good" she said while dialing the cell phone number of Agito.

There was a long ringing sound in the phone. "Moshimoshi" a deep voice answered. She sighed and greeted him "Agito its me Haruhi" she said rather sleepily. "Did your dad's alarm wake you up or is it me that wake you up, anyway you rememebered your promise how very thoughtful of you" She can hear him chuckling on the other side. "Are you making fun of me? You know good thing I'm not Kyouya" She said using all her prides. "...We already talked 10 minutes in here and my flight is almost boarding" He said trying to let her spill what he wanted to hear. "Have a nice flight and Goodbye" He was expecting something "Is there no I miss you or I love you" He chuckled again. "Fine, I miss you but no I love you" She said getting annoyed just like how Tamaki annoyed her everyday. "Aww.. I miss you too" He hanged up as soon as it strikes him that after that he might recieve a yelling payback._ It must feel good if I were Hikaru_.

After he hanged up, her phone ringed again. _Now who is it!!_ "What do you want?" she tried to calm herself. "Haruhi good morning its your bestfriends" the twins chorused at the phone in a cheery voice. "Great" she murmured. "Could you open the door please?" She didn't recognize that someone was knocking at her door. She hanged up and tried to walk in slow motion as she approached the door. She didn't even realize that she was wearing her bunny pajamas. She slowly opened the door as she saw the two redhead guys that annoys her every day. They didn't even speak a single word as she opened the door. They were shocked on how Haruhi was dressed in a childish way. "Come in" she said sleepily. She yawned before asking another question. Their gaze is still on her, on how messy her hair looks, and how she was dressed in her pajamas.

"Haruhi we haven't ate breakfast yet" Kaoru whined to get her attention.

She was tired to argue with them and just headed to the kitchen to make pancakes, since she hasn't eaten any breakfast. _I'll guess I have to prepare a big breakfast_. She didn't even recognize the two redheads behind her looking curious on what she was making. "What are you making?" Hikaru asked as he blushed lightly as he looked at Haruhi. "Pancakes, I know you like them, so I'll make them, since I haven't have any breakfast yet...what would you like coffee or orange juice or milk" Haruhi stirred the mix that she has in the bowl.

"We'll have milk with cookies and pancakes with syrup, lots of syrup" They chorused like a little kid whose eager to have their favorite food. "...Fine.." She said still not ready to argue with them.

"Hikaru would you mind if you stir this I have to do something" Hikaru just nodded._ He looks like a clueless child._ She giggled. "Kaoru can you get the milk in the refrigerator"

"Hai" he replied and marched at the refrigerator.

While everyone was pretty occupied she tried to get the cookies at the top shelf above the sink. She was in the middle of the two boys looking clueless at the stir mix in the bowl. "Hold on I'll cook it after I get the cookies" She tried to reach the shelf which causes her shirt to rise up and show his belly button. The two were actually distracted as they saw that coming. They were blushing madly as they saw how cute she was.

She successfully got the cookies but she lost balance. Thud. She landed on someone's arm, no it felt like an embrace to her. She opened her eyes and saw Kaoru embracing her so that she wouldn't bump her head. "Arigatou Kaoru" she said thankfully that she hasn't cause any injuries on him or on herself. "Oh I think the mix is ready" she said changing the subject.

After she finished cooking, the twins helped her by placing plates and cups for them. She served pancakes to the redheaded guys and start to make her own coffee. "Did you bake this cookie?" Hikaru borke the silence. "..yeah..why does it taste bad?" She looked disappointed. "No, it actually taste great" He said trying to cheer him up. While Kaoru is smirking. _He's actually making a move on her, I wonder where he got the strenght to do it_.

"So why did you visit me early this morning" She asked as she eat a piece of her pancake.

"Haruhi can you pass the syrup?" He whined.

She passed the syrup and they can only hear the sound that the syrup container make.

"We just wanted to spend breakfast with you since you're not busy at all" They chorused while they're mouth is full. "Geez, that's the only thing you want, you better help me with dishes" She reached to Hikaru and Kaoru and wiped their faces with a napkin. The twin madly blush, she tried to hide her blush as well.

After they ate, they all gather up the plate and they played a little rock paper and scissor game to determine who lose and will wash the dishes. But unfortunately Haruhi loss for the first time.

She turned on the radio while doing the dishes, while the twins we're eagerly watching her do the dishes.

**Baby I love you and I'll never let you go**

**But if I have to boy I think that you should know**

**All the love we make can never be erase**

**And I promise you that you will never be replaced**

"Aww" She was surprised at the boys who were listening to the radio, they were actually focused at the music that the radio give off.

"Ohh yeah Kaoru, Hikaru I have to go the mall today at 3:00 PM so you can't stay in the house the whole day" She exclaimed to the two boys looking calm. "We know, would you mind if we go with you, please" They chorused while giving off puppy-eyes like that idiot king does. "Fine, but don't cause a commotion" She sighed and headed at her bedroom. "Stay here I'm going to have a bath, you guys can watch tv or go home if you want" She closed the door behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twins: Why did you cut off?? I wanna see Haruhi

Tamaki: You're doing indecent things to my preciuos daughter!! You devils!! How come I'm not in this chapter!!

Kyouya: Haruhi still owe's a lot (gave beams from glasses)

Haruhi: What Kawaiixjo please erase my debt

Authoress: Calm down

Honey: Cake!! Cake!!

Mori: (nod)

Authoress: To be continued

(A.N.) I don't own the song and the other part of this story is in the next chapter..I'll update tomorrow and put the next 3 chapters...yawn...I'm so tired...Review please...and please give me suggestions and idea for the future chapters...


	5. Preparation?

Here's the other part of the 4th chapter I hope you'll like them... I'm sorry this is my first fanfic,, and I don't have skills like an author does . Let's get to the point...Please review...

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club .

So it began...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preparation??

The twins were quite bored just watching random tv shows. They haven't found any decent show to watch. "I wish I could take a commoner bath at Haruhi's place." The younger Hitachiin eyed his brother suspiciously. "Are you thinking of perverted things to Haruhi again?" Hikaru blushed lightly at the thought that his brother just suspected him and he was a hundred percent right. "Uhh no!! why would I do such thing anyway!!" his younger twin rolled his eyes "right." Before they could argue more, a clicking sound of a door echoed throughout the hall. _Oh shit!! She's coming out of the bathroom and she..might...be...only...wearing...a..._ Before he could finish what he was thinking, he was nudged by his younger twin "You're doing it again."

The Bathroom door opened both eyes of the redheads are fixed and focused to the little opening that was made. The Hitachiins were expecting her to be wrapped up in a towel. "Uh guys!!" she waved her hand in front of them.

"Aww" they both chorused in dissappointment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Kyouya's House

_Maybe this plan to spy on Haruhi isn't that bad after all, good thing Tamaki did agree to help me, He wasn't even aware of where he's putting those spy cams I gave him..._ He forced himself not to laugh at Tamaki's face when he saw her with the twins. _I should take advantage on this stuff!! _smirked evilly _I'll add this to her debt_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Haruhi's house

"What's with the "aww" thing" she crossed her hands waiting for a reasonable explanation why they were staring at her when she got out from the bathroom. "We were expecting you to invite us in and dress you up just like we normally did to you" she sighed. _Perverts._ She thought to herself.

"Did you took a bath already, since it looks like you just changed clothes after you woke up?" she asked annoyed of how she just babble out things like that.

They evilly grinned. "Would it be ok if we take a bath here" Kaoru asked sweetyly. "You didn't bring any clothes here so-" before she could continue. They stormed out of the living room headed to the bathroom. "Kaoru, you go in first, I'll put your clothes inside so you can change without us seeing you. He smirked. Haruhi's face became expressionless. _They're planning this at the very begginning._

_Mother in heaven, please help me get away from this people..._

Hikaru took a seat beside her and showed her his cellphone. "What is it?" He just simply clicked some buttons and a message appeared on the screen.

Sender: Haruhi

Message: Doshaburi Amagumo Mo :)

_Translation: We can laugh it off and keep walking_

She remembered that she texted that to tamaki and the twins last night so that they wouldn't think she's mad at them. He smiled as he gazed in her eyes. "I know that all of you will follow me and get jealous if something...ahem..a kiss happened" He was about to ask Haruhi if she is free next weekend, but a disturbing ring rang through their ears. Haruhi walked to the door and peeked, _Its that idiot again!!_

"Haruhi, my precious little daughter, please open the door so your beloved father can protect you, Oh from thos fowl creatures" A voice came from the other side of the door. She sighed and opened the door. "Senpai, what are you doing here isn't it saturday and I have lots of things to do...how did you know that the twins are here?" Busted thats the only word he can think, but good thing one of the twins disrupted their little conversation. "Tono..stallking Haruhi again" he exclaimed. Just after he said the word stalking, he went and hid into one of Haruhi's closet and grew mushrooms. "Senpai, would you stop growing mushrooms on other peoples closet." She threw deadly glares at him which caused him to grew more mushrooms.

"Tono why are you here.." He eyed him. _Why the heck is he dressed up like that..are they having a little sleepover tonight at Haruhi's place... _

"Senpai, are you also here to take a bath" she said not mentioning that this will add up to her water bills. _Why did I say that, I'm going to give him an idea, Mother in Heaven please save me..._

Just as she tried to bang her head in the wall, a blonde guy looking like a lost puppy came up to her. _Ohh no here it comes..._

"...families should spent time together...and...take.. a bath ..toge-" He did noticed that Haruhi is walking towards Hikaru. _She didn't listen?_

Hikaru's eyes twitched as he heard the last part of what Tamaki has to say. _That pervert king. _He clenched his fist. "..senpai, I already took a bath and I don't need another father or family." After their little conversation the bathroom door opened. "Hikaru its your tur-milord!!" He almost slipped at the floor as he saw the host club king sitting on Hikaru's couch and dressed up in a pajama. "All right" His brother replied and looked back before he head to the bathroom.

"Milord, why are you here?" He asked almost as curious as he can be. "I am spending time with my dear daughter" He replied. "Tono don't tell me your going with us." He laughed nervously.

"Psst...Kaoru why did you tell him" she whispered to him but unfortunately the idiot king heard them.

"My darling daughter, can daddy escort you on wherever you're going?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamaki's POV

Commoner's mall...Commoner's mall...Yay!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru's POV

She's going to hate me or worst kill me. Why did he have to show up. damn that Kyouya he didn't stop tamaki.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi's POV

Either yes or no he'll still follow us!! This day will be the worst day in my life. What did I do to deserve this?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the normal POV

"Please" he gave them the unfamoused puppy eyes, good thing it worked. She just nodded and turned the tv on. They all watched the tv, leaving a quite short peace for all of them. _Why did she say yes to tamaki, this is not fair._ He grumbled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Kyouya's room

_Interesting..._ "Kyou-chan, want cake?" Kyouya was shocked at the fact to hear Honey in his room. "How..?" He asked irritatedly. "Tama-chan dragged us in here while we were at the dojo he said that it is important to help the king." he munched another cake. _That idiot!!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Haruhi's house

"Is everyone ready?" she asked eyeing all the boys. "Hai" the three of them chorused.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A.N.) Yay im getting the hang of this,, sorry for the 1st..2nd and 3rd chaps..it sounds boring though but anyway just keep reading..my apologies..please review it will surely help, and thankz for the reviewers

Tamaki: Oy authoress... Put me in a big scene... Pwease..

Kyouya: Yada Yada


	6. Window Shopping?

I'm here again...anyway what did you think with the part when Hikaru showed Haruhi the text message.. pretty cool huh.. kidding... point is please review it might help..

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club .

So it begun...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Window Shopping??

"Haruhi, are you buying anything?" Kaouru looked at her puzzled expression.

"I guess, but for now let's window shop" she smiled. "Where's Tamaki-senpai?" she looked back and she only found the two twins smiling evilly. "Ithink..." the older twin placed his hands on her shoulders. "..we lost him..." the younger twin placed his hand on her waist.

"My precious daughter!!" came a loud voice. Everyone at the moment stared at the man who were rushing and carelessly pushing people aside. He came panting when he reached Haruhi. She was shocked at how he got most of the people's attention. "Are those devils sexually harassing you again? don't worry daddy will protect you from those devils." He hugged her and rubbed her face with his. _Just like last time._ She tried to push him aside. "Senpai..ano...Everyone's staring at us" she whispered stunning Tamaki with every word she pronounced.

"Is that guy for real?" a highschool girl who were watching the whole scene spoke, she gave them a disgusting look.

"He's weird...He called her daughter.." the other one spoke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Kyouya's room

"Mitskuni, we better head home." Mori pat his cousin's shoulder. Honey nodded after gulping a spoonful of cake. "Kyo-chan, me and Takashi need to go home." Kyouya is too busy to pay attention to him. Honey took all of his cake especially the strawberry cream cake that was shipped from france. They headed to the door and waved before they left. _Ohh!! well.._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the mall

"Thanks guys, I thought I'm going to die there!1" she said hoping it won't happen again. After passing a the shoe department and the clothes department, they headed to the mall exit. "So much for window shopping" she sighed.

"Where are we going?" the curious idiot king found the courage to spoke up to her and forgot all that happened inside the mall. "What a quick recovery, milord." Kaoru teased. While the two were bickering, Hikaru went to Haruhi's side and took her hand. "Hmm" is the only thing she can reply to. She was shocked at his actions. "Is there something special here...I mean were you're taking me" He didn't even notice that his hands were intwined with hers. "Yeah, this might be fun than actually shopping."

"You mean window shopping." he added. They both laughed at the fact that they spend 5 hours window shopping. They headed to the place where Haruhi is taking him but unfortunately the others didn't notice them leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Where Kaoru and Tamaki were left...

"...Am I right Haruhi..." the younger twin said, he looked back to get Haruhi to answer him but only saw thin air and an empty hall. "What's the matter, fowl devil, did my daughter abandoned you for me." He laughed and turned to the direction where Kaoru were facing. They were stunned at the moment that they saw neither Haruhi or Hikaru standing. _Did they just ditched us? _he thought to himself. "Oh no!! My daughter was kidnaped!!" He panicked and took his phone in his left pocket. He quickly dialed Kyouya's number.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Kyouya's room

A ringing sound filled the enormous room. He grabbed his phone and quickly turned it off. "That idiot is going to use my private police again." He sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to where Tamaki and Kaoru were left...

Tamaki dialed Kyouya's number at the 25th time. "Give it up, milord" kaoru commented.

"Ahohohoho" Renge popped up in a ceiling.

"What, you can now pop up in a ceiling!!" Kaoru said in surprised and awe. She ignored his little comment and went on what she wanted to do.

"What will happen to these two idiots?? Will Hikaru score on Haruhi?? and will they found out that Kyouya were watching every single step they make thanks to Tamaki!!" She narrated and dissappeared in the ceiling.

_I knew it..Kyouya were behind all of this..and Tamaki's helping him._ He clenched his fists. "Milord, did you help Kyouya by any chance." Tamaki stared at him, and look puzzled. "Ahh" he said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

"Tamaki" Kyouya called. "Would you mind putting this clip to Haruhi's bag?" He said in an oddly manner hiding his evil grin. "You know if you do it, you'll know if she likes you, this is actually reveals if someone likes you..."

Tamaki's eyes flashed and glittered, he rushed to Kyouya and took the clip to his hand, reminding himself not to crush it. "Arigatou, Okaasaa." He rushed at haruhi's bag and placed the clip deep down at it and left. _How naive.._ Kyouya smirked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Tamaki and Kaoru

"I only gave her..a piece of clip." He stated. Kaoru was in ddep thought that he didn't hear Tamaki. "Well we better find those two!" Kaoru grabbed his cellphone and dialed Hikaru while Tamaki dialed Haruhi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Carnival

"I haven't been in these kind of place." Hikaru's eyes widened at the sight of bright lights and odd stands every where in a small place. He was shocked at the people's sight, _They were all having fun, _he said to himself. "Let's play in this stand," she pointed a stand with a ballon tacked at the wall. Haruhi took his hand which made him blushed...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A.N.) To be continued...please review...and please suggest for further chapters...thanks a lot

Hikaru: Its cut off!!

Haruhi: Hurry!! I want to see what happened!!


	7. Carnival  Blooming Feelings?

Here I am again...well hope you'll like this next chapter...sorry im not really that great...and please review and it isn't too late to suggest to me..thankz for people who reviewed and suggested...thanks for giving me ideas..

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club . 

So it begun...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carnival - Blooming Feelings?

"I haven't been in these kind of place." Hikaru's eyes widened at the sight of bright lights and odd stands every where in a small place. He was shocked at the people's sight, _They were all having fun, _ he said to himself. "Let's play in this stand," she pointed a stand with a ballon tacked at the wall. Haruhi took his hand which made him blushed.

They head to the cart which says "Pop the Balloons" and tried them. Hikaru was the first one to try. "..Haruhi what's with the darts?" He looked at the dart and fixed his gaze on Haruhi. She laughed. "You haven't played anything like this do you?" She giggled. He was annoyed that Haruhi knew better than him. He looked closely at her. She threw the dart to the board and succesfully pop one balloon. "Ma'am you won, what would you like for your price?" The guy asked. "Hmm," she looked carefully at one of the prizes, _I rarely win this game..._ "I want the furry bear" she replied sounding like a child. Hikaru laughed at what he heard. _That you can't see everyday._ He chuckled. "Hikaru you haven't even thrown your dart yet, chicken out much?" She teased him. He was really mad that Haruhi just teased him and it hit him pretty good.

He fixed his eyes to the orange balloon. He threw the dart with great spead. Haruhi was shocked at the fact that he took it to seriously. _He just hate losing,_ she thought to herself. Pop. "What now Haruhi?" He bragged. "It's just begginers luck" She grinned. "Sir, what do you want for your prize.." the guy who was too afraid to interrupt them spoke up. He looked at the prize shelf and saw lots of plush toys. "I want two bears.." She whispered to herself but unfortunately Hikaru heard her. "Haruhi, what would you like?" He was too shy to face her. Haruhi was shocked that he cooled of and is asking her what she likes. Her eyes flashed and she quickly pointed the big orange bear. He just nodded. "That one.." He told the stand-person.

"Uhh here" He handed her the orange bear. _Oh shit she looks cute!!_

"Arigatou" She hugged him like a child who recieve her favorite gift.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile..

"Did you found my dear daughter yet?" asked the very gloomy Tamaki.

"Not yet milord" He said depressingly. _Man I want to see everything, I know I'll just team up with Kyouya..No if I do that then I can't be with Her...Which should I pick..._

"My dear daughter!!" Tamaki screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Carnival

"Haruhi...umm...wanna ride the big pirate ship..." He asked nervously. She nodded. He noticed that both of their hands were intwined with each other. He felt blood rushing through his face. "Hikaru what's wrong?" She looked at him. "...No..thing" He asked as he felt more and more hotter. "Ok, well if you don't feel well just tell me" She said leaning at his shoulder.

As they head at the entrance. He could feel Haruhi shaking. "Are you scared of riding this?" He smirked. "...No..." She said shakily. "Right...Liar..." He rolled his eyes.

They were sitted at the farthest seat which is the most scarriest. Hikaru laughed the whole ride but Haruhi just kept screaming. "You look cute when you're scared" He yelled at her since theirs a lot of people screaming.

After the ride. Haruhi was merely shaking and hugging Hikaru the whole time. "Wanna go to the Ferry's Wheel" He looked at her stiil shaking body. "You can relax there, and its a calm ride" He grinned. "..Liar.." She replied not even knowing what a Ferry's Wheel is. "..I swear I'm telling the thruth.." He guide Haruhi to the entrance. "It's tall...I'ts scary" she said. She didn't even know they were inside the entrance. "Hello..Haruhi to earth please" Hikaru laughed at how she was distracted by a mere joke. "Please stay sitted at the whole ride..enjoy and thank you" She reached up at him and hid her face at his chest. "It's going to move" _She sound like a child_. He was blushing madly and his heart were beating as fast as a drum or even faster.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile..

"Where are you Haruhi?" Tamaki called. "Milord lets go to this place, there's rides and stuff in it, they might be in there" He pointed out the carnival. Tamaki rushed as soon as he saw Hikaru pointed. "Calm down, milord" He grinned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Ferry's Wheel

"Its not that scary" Hikaru caressed her hair. She slowly took her head off of Hikaru's chest. She was so embarrassed that she hid herself from her hands. "Its ok..look...its a good view from here" He took her hand off her face. She was blushing madly and she could feel how warm his hands. "...amazing..." She looked at the window she saw the deepening blue sky gained an ideal, starry beauty and the lights from the stands gleamed with a quiet purity in the clear twilight. "Trust me now?" Haruhi hugged him and whispered "Thank you."

After the ride was over. They were both exhausted and headed home.

"Oy..milord..." Hikaru saw Tamaki sulk in the corner of the stand. "Haruhi!!" Hikaru waved at her. She was almost 50 feet away from him. "Someone called me?" She looked at Hikaru's red face. "My dear daughter" Tamaki rushed to Haruhi and caught her in a big bear hug. _He's doing it again. _She sighed. "Where were you, you made daddy worry.." She sweat dropped. _Oh yeah we were unconciously riding and playing at the carnival that we didn't recognize Tamaki and Kaoru missing.._

"In the carnival..." She replied simply and taking a glance at Hikaru's now a little reddish face. "with Hikaru" she added. The three of them were stunned on how she added that boldly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Kyouya's room

_This is more interesting..._ "Kyouya higher the volume I can't here what they're saying" Renge nudged him. _What now its Renge..._ "How..?" She looked at him quite confused but got the point. "I'm the narrator so just increase the volume!!" _This is Hell!!_ He sighed and put the volume on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the carnival

Hikaru yawned. "Can we just go home now Tono" He said irritatedly that they have to stay with Kaoru and Tamaki until they're done playing in the stands. "No!!" Kaoru and Tamaki chorused.

After 35 minutes of playing...

"Tono I better bring Haruhi home, jaa!!" He said running through Haruhi. Unfortunately Tamaki was in a ride and he can't stop them from going home same as Kaoru. _Great I'm stuck with Tono._ He added.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 20 minutes of walking..

"Thank you very much Hikaru, that was very enjoyable." She said hugging him tight. "Well I better go now, dad might be worrying about me." She smiled. Before she left he grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss. She was so shocked that she can't barely move. _Haruhi close your eyes its to impolite to open it while you're kissing someone_ she said to herself.She felt how warm he is and how sweet he taste. He pulled away slowly not recognizing what he did to her. _She's probably mad at me..._ "Hikaru thanks again" She kissed him quickly and head to her apartment. _Did she just..._ He thought to himself. He was aware that Haruhi returned his kiss but he was confused. _Why?_ He told himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru: Hahaha I was chosen

Kyouya: Interesting

Kaouru: Am I next??

Haruhi: Dunno

Tamaki: NO!!!

Authoress: Calm my characters..

Please review...


	8. Bonus Wake Up Call

I'm here again...well I'll try to add 2 chapters for today because tomorrow I might not be here soo I'm really sorry if I'll make you wait...please need reviews and ideas O.O

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club . 

So it begun...again...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wake Up Call

**Baby I love you**

**And I'll never let you go**

**All the love we made**

**Can never be erase**

**And I promised you that you will never be replaced**

It was sunday morning. She still can't believe it happened...and also with Hikaru. _Hikaru._ She blushed when she remembered what happened to them last night. _That must have been a dream...but I felt how warm he is..._ She didn't noticed that her radio was opened. _So that's the song that made me remember Hikaru this early._

**I love you.. Yes I do**

**I'll be with you as long as you want me to**

**Until the end of time..**

She looked at the clock and saw it's only 9:00 am.

(Haruhi)_ I wonder what Hikaru's doing? _(Hikaru)_ I wonder what Haruhi's doing?_

_I can't take it anymore_, Hikaru thought to himself. "What's wrong Hikaru?" His twin accidentaly pushed the on button of their radio.

**I know we've be together  
And now I know I wanna be with you forever**

Kaoru tried to put it off but his brothers hand stopped him. "Don't..." He said. _I really wanted to hear Haruhi's voice now.._ He took his phone and dialed her number. _Here goes nothing.._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was having her breakfast when suddenly she heard her phone ring from the bedroom. She hurried to her bedroom not even caring if she bumped something. "Moshimosh" He was so nervous that he can't even speak. "Hikaru?" She was so happy that he called her, even though he isn't speaking. "..Ha...ruhi" He was ready to apologize but were cut off by Haruhi's chuckling. "..Wha..t's the ma..tter?" _I can't believe it she's making fun of me.. She might be thinking that I am a loser..or worst.._ "Hikaru, who are you talking with" She heard Kaoru's voice from the other line. "It's Haruhi."

**I wanna marry you and i wanna have your kids  
Thinking never compare to feel enough to kisses  
I can say i'm truly happy to the same  
You've made me think I'll die and live my life hesitate**

"You're listening to it?" "I'm" Both of them chorused. "Hai, my radio was playing it when I woked up." She was blushing at the thought that it made her remember him when she listened to it. "That's the same thing that happened to me, but Kaoru is the one who opened the radio." He did say the truth but not all of it. _I can't say to her that it made me think of her._

**There's never been no doubt in my mind  
That i'll regret ever having you by my side **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile

_Why early this morning.._ Kyouya pressed the record button. _I'll just record it and listen to it later._ And off he go to dreamland.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to them

**But if the day come that i'll have to let you go  
I think that something I should probadly let you know  
With everything that i spent with you  
Then i will miss you cuz i'm happy that i have you at all **

"Haruhi are you busy next weekend?" He asked waiting for her reply impatiently. "I haven't plan anything yet, I guess if nothing important happens..Why did you asked anyway?" She was really exited that she almost fall from her bead. "...ano...would you mind.." She was so exited that she felt her heart raced. "if..we..watch a movie or.. its ok if you don't want to go with me..." He was relieved that he finished what he wanted to say. _I thought that will be the end of me..but now I don't know if I wanna hear her response..I hope it won't kill me..._

**I feel for you yes i do  
I'll be with you as long as you want me to   
Until the end of time**

"I guess..if I don't have anything to do that day" She exclaimed. _Mother in Heaven please help me with this..I need your guidance.. _"K...gotta go." He hanged up and jumped in joy. She was happy and sad. Happy because he asked her out. Sad because it's going to be next weekend and for her it felt like a century.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A.N.) Sorry if it's short.. its just a bonus chapter...soo the real chapter is the next one.. review please


	9. Jealousy

Here's the promised chapter..and tomorrow I can't add cuz I'm partying all day..anyway let' get to the point please review it will surely help and thankx to my reviewers for making me happy ohh yeah the bonus chap is all dedicated to my dear reviewers (sounds like tamaki??)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club .

...iT continues...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jealousy

"Kyouya!!" a blonde guy who appeared to be the king of the host club rushed through the hallway as he saw his bestfriend. The shadow king turned his head towards the idiot who were yelling his name. "What" He tried to control his anger by sending deadly glares at him. "I wanna hear it!! I wanna!! I wanna!!" He whined and spinned around Kyouya making him a little dizzy. "Here" He threw a CD named as _"Sweet talk" _to the idiot who keep spinning around. Unfortunate for Tamaki it hit his head causing a bump at his forehead. "Okaasaa, that hurt" He whined and sulked. "If you don't want it then I'll take it." He adjusted his glasses, and smirked. _Pathetic._ He chuckled. Tamaki grabbed his CD player. _I need to hear this now._ He put the CD in and pressed the play button.

After listening to the it he screeched. "He asked my dear darling daughter out, wi-without my permission" He was so enraged that He can't fake a smile. "Calm down" Kyouya not even caring if he's enraged took the CD and hid it to his bag. "I better get going now" He headed down the hall and dissappeared in the morning light.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Haruhi's house

"Oh no!! I'm late." This is the only time she is late, its either to much distraction with daydreaming or she's just so happy that she can't wake up, but either way the reason was Hikaru. She grabbed his bag before hurrying to the door. Ring. _Who could this be...Hikaru again?_

"Moshimosh" She panted at every syllable. "My, my Haruhi." A deep voice came from the other line. "Still remember me?" He chuckled. "Agito, is that really you.." She was surprised to hear him again. "Aww, you still know me...how caring of you." He hold his laughed. "You're making fun of me again, I'll hang this up" She said while wearing her shoes. "You wouldn't since you and I rarely talk.." _He was true..I can't since he's the one who helped me to work things out with Hikaru._ "Ohh yeah, would you mind if I take you to a restaurant after school..today?"

"Yeah, why not, but you're paying for it..this isn't like you unless you want to celebrate something.." She was too curious to know how her friend was acting weird. "It's a secret..I don't wanna spoil the fun..anyway got to go." She heard the click that seperate the two lines. _Ohh no!! I didn't recognize the time..I'm late!!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Ouran Highschool

_Where is Haruhi, this is not like her...Did something happened..._ He was so worried that he didn't recognize his brother calling him. "Oy, Hikaru you've been quiet for a while, I'm just wondering why Haruhi's late? do you know why?" He shook his head. "Good morning class" The teacher finally spoke after checking the attendance. "Does anyone know where Mr. Haruhi Fujio-" She was cut off when the door slammed open. "Gomenasai sensei, I was late." The teacher just nodded. She walked off to her seat. "Psst..Haruhi what happened?" Kaoru asked. "It's a long story" She exclaimed.

"Then make it short.." Hikaru suggested.

"I just forgot to wake up early that's all" She smiled at them and fixed her eyes to the teachers lesson.

_Somethings not right here..._ Hikaru spaced out the whole time figuring what's wrong with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After club activities

"Mata ashita, everyone" She took her bag and head of to the door, but something stopped her. "Hmm." She looked back and saw Hikaru's face. It was full of concern and sadness. "Where are you going?" He let go of his hands. "I'm meeting a very important friend." She kissed her in his cheeks. "Don't worry." She headed off to the door. "WHAT WAS THAT!!" Kaoru and Tamaki chorused. "It's a friendly kiss.."

Honey looked at his two curious friends. "Interesting.." Kyouya pressed some buttons on his calculator and suddenly made his eyes beamed. "Okaasaa, our dear daughter is kissing one of the devils, Oh!! my precious daughter must have been very frightened.." The idiot king continued to babbled. "Ne, Kaoru, would you mind joining me for a game.." He asked his twin. Kaoru was full of delight when he heard his brother proposing another game. "What kind of game is it anyway?" The older Hitachiin looked at the window where Haruhi were walking. "Follow Haruhi-game." He grinned evilly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A.N.) To be continued..and you might need to wait for the next chap...I won't be adding more tomorrow unless I get more reviews...probably 45 or 50...soo keep reviewing...

Hikaru: Too suspicious

Renge: Stay tuned for another bonus chapter


	10. Author's Note

Random Author's Note

Hey everyone you know that I'll not going to add anything unless the review reached up to 45 or 50..even though it didn't reach its goal I'll just add the final 5 chapters (im not sure yet if 5 or 4 ) in sunday soo just w8t...

Also I'm inviting you all to join my c2 community... PM me if you wanted to join... it'll really make me happy and make me faster on working this...

Please anyone if I finished this I'm accepting any suggestions or ideas for my next fanfic.. which is HaruhixKyouya... And another thing please review the previous chaopters TTY much...


	11. Jealousy II

Here's the promised chapter...but this is quite a sad chapter...and please review its my first fanfic soo please be nice -.-..anyway thankx for my reviewers..and for their pleasant reviews and also I'm not sure when to end this.. and also please please I need ideas or suggestions...please critic...

...Here it goes...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jealousy II

He didn't know what's wrong or right, the only thing he can do is follow her. As he follow her through the alley, he saw another figure right infront of her.. approaching..

"Isn't that the newcomer in Ouran.. what's his name.. Agito Rai-something, I think he transferred to a different school again. As soon as he heard his name the only thing he could think of is _why the hell is he meeting up with her. _Are you just going to stand there and watch them leave?" His twin watched him irritatedly. "..Come on let's get going, since you're the one who proposed this game.." He dragged his stone-faced twin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the other post

_Why am I with this idiot king, _he gave him deadly glares, and it didn't even affect the almost serious Tamaki. "Okaasa, we have to protect our precious daughter." He whined and pulled his sleeve till it loosen. "..Gome..Okaasa.." He apologized nervously but unfortunate to him that he was ranging with anger sending death wishes to whoever he sees. "..this is the most expensive suit I have and its my favorite..and you made it like this!!" Every single word stung that idiot's ear and sends shiver into his now stiffen spine. "..hehehe.." The only thing came from his mouth is a nervous laugh. "Oh..yeah I forgot there's something I have to do." He stormed out from the shadow's king sight range.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the twin's post

"Hikaru, ehy are you actually eager to follow haruhi, ne?" He asked his twin who's now adjusting their spy items. _What's the point again on following Haruhi?...ohh yeah...I want to know what's she's hiding from me...if there is one and also what's her relationship with that Agito guy..._ "It's just fun." He laughed nervously. _He's my twin and he's hiding something again. _The younger Hitachiin gave him a suspicious glare that made him uncomfortable.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...so Haruhi, is there any news...you know..about you and Hikaru." He chuckled at the sight of her most precious friend turning like a tomato. _It worked...something really happened to them... _"I wanna know, I wanna, I wanna!!" he whined like a 5 year old boy whose eager to know his first secret. _Geez, he just reminds me of that Tamaki_, she sighed and gaved up. She tried to open her mouth and tried to project the words from her lips but as she thought what's she going to say it just made her looked like the most reddish tomato in the tomato history. "..ww-e..we..kkii--s..kissed" she sighed from relief but at the same time from embarrasment.

"Aha, you naughty girl." he laughed until he choked in his own saliva. "Shu-shut up" Unfortunately for her she hasn't regained her coolness. She was frustrated as he kept teasing her. "Ohh!! you look like you're going to burst." He touched her face. "Ouch!!" More and more blood rushed through her face because of embarrasment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 10 minutes of blushing and teasing, they halted on a restaurant called "Aristocrat"

"..this looks like a pretty expensive place." She murmured under her breath. "Don't worry foods and drinks on me, so full up your stomach with that thing you liked, what is it again." She sighed at the fact that her friend forgot her favorite food.

"Welcome ma'am and sir, can I help you or do you just want to be seated, how many anyway?" She eyed at her costumers who-looked-like-a-pair-in-her-eyes. She smiled at them, "Nevermind, don't tell me, just follow me through your seats, I'm Nira your waittress, so if I can help you just give that bell in your table a shake." They both followed her and waited impatiently. They saw they pulled a lot of attentions on every path they take. They were led to the furthest room at the restaurant. " Here's where you'll be seated, enjoy and please don't hesitate to have a good time." She winked at the two. The two of them jaw-dropped but at the same time sweat-dropped, not at the fact where she led them but on what she said _don't hesitate to have a good time_, it rang in their ears that made their eardrum quake. "ano..why here?" both of them chorused. It's a well-lit room with just a single candle and the moonlight, but it buggs them the most is that it isn't a very comfortable place, for both of them.

"..excuse me.." They chorused again, but she was long gone. "..I think she mistook us.." She sighed and giggled at the dumb waitress.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me sir, can we help you." The same waitress who helped Haruhi and Agito, eyed both the two red-heads misteriously. "..ahh..hai!! We need seats for two!!" Kaoru replied while watching his twin peeked at the balcony. Their eyes extend to both Haruhi and Agito. "Excuse me sirs, please follow me to your sits." She led them to a sit almost two table away from the balcony. _So this is what Kyouya-sama's been up to, _the waittress smirked as the two red-heads adjust their binoculars.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Balcony

"So, what is it you're happy about." She cocked one eyebrow while she browsed the menu. He smiled leaving her puzzled. He kneeled in fron of her. "Take a look at this.." He whispered while eyeing her iced-face friend, "Is this is?" she asked in a surprised tone. "Yeah, I'm going to give this to her" She gasped at the site of the shimmering ring under the moonlight. _Whoever this girl is, she better not reject him.._ She smiled at him. "Goodluck and always stay happy.." she hugged him. "Yes" He almost yelled it at her. "..I'll surely take your word." he hugged her back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the twins table

He was so enraged at the fact that she most of all betrayed her. "..Let's go, I'm too exhausted to watch more of this.."

He grabbed his twins shirt and dragged him out making him not resist. "You know. if this is what's going to happen, we shouldn't have followed but in contrast its good to know her relationship with that guy." He sighed, "and you don't also have to drag me anymore, I understand what you feel because you're my twin, my other half.." He soften his grip on his baby brothers sleeve and eventually released him, "one more thing, you can cry this all out..to help you.." His brother caressed his hair.

When they got home, the older Hitachiin felt his feets numb. Hot tears poured down from his golden, cat-like eyes. He then felt everything spinning around. _I can't live with this anymore._ "Just forget that girl who crashed our border between the real world and our world." The younger Hitachiin patted his brothers head. "Just get a rest.." is the only thing he could advise to him. He took his brother's advice, nodded then stormed out, leaving tears behind the windless air, to his room. _He doesn't know that I liked her, and he also doesn't know that it hurts just like it did to him. _Kaoru felt his body shaking, _We need to forget her..its the only way we could do..to stop our aching hearts.._ The only thing they didn't know is that its just going to hurt more if they ignore her, their bestfriend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A.N.) well what do you think..i apologize if haruhi is kind of out of character here..well who wouldn't be happy if there friend just found their happiness in life??

and everyone please review and also thankz for supporting me and criticizing me at the very end...well I'll upload the next chapter probably in tuesday..waa!! I'm not sure if I can finish this this week, cuz I'll be starting school in wednesday but I'll promise to end this up soon I guess..

Twins: -heartache-

Kyouya: cocks one eyebrow

Tamaki: -whine-

Honey: devours cake

Mori: -nods-


	12. Never Be Replaced

Here's the next chappy.. Hope you like it and please review -.-...just to remind you all this is my first fanfic so please be nice..now on with the story..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Never Be Replaced

"Class, are you ready for the trip?" The teacher checked the class attendance. _How come they haven't even disturb me once, maybe this is the coming of a new peace...I guess_, she chuckled as she eyed the two Hitachiins. "Look the bus is here!!" One of the students yelled and waved. The bus halted at the complete stop making a loud disturbing sound. _I guess the buss is here.._

Seeing her just made him ache more. _Why should I even go with this stupid school trip, and most of all why is it that our only class is the one going, _the older Hitachiin groaned. "Would you stop groaning and go to the bus, its irritating." The younger Hitachiin pushed his brother to the small entrance of the bus.

Crash. "Ow..." He slowly opened his eyes, He saw two big brown eyes staring at him. He could feel how close they are. _If I could just move closer..then..then.._ "You th-three!!" The teacher yelled at them making them flinched. "Gomenasai-sensei." Haruhi apologized as she helped herself up. "ahh Haruhi, we're sorry about that.." Kaoru pulled his brother and head of as fast as he could to the entrance of the bus and head of to the back of the bus. _Why did that happen? and why her?_ "Geez, I didn't expect to lose count while planning this trip." The teacher scratched her head. "Mr. Fujioka, I guess you have to sit beside Mr. Hitachiin and Mr. Hitachiin, since the back seat can occupy three people." She pointed her finger at the two Hitachiins looking like in a deep thought. "Hai!!" _Maybe this isn't my day_, she sighed and head off to the back seat. She squeezed in the middle of them. "Ha-haruhi?" both of them chorused in surprised. "Why are-Hey!!" She was sitting at his lap. "ano..I think this would be better, since if I squeeze in, we might not be able to breathe.." She felt her face hot as she set herself at the older Hitachiin, "if you want I could just tell the teacher that I don't really have to go to this trip, so that I wouldn't cause any trouble to both of you..." She bowed her head, _even though I was looking forward at it.._ "Sense-"

"It's ok Haruhi, just don't move much." Hikaru then turned and faced the window, trying to forget what was happening. "..hai.." She whispered. _I guess she really forgot everything that happened to us.. _ He sighed in defeat. "Everyone, I wanted to tell you that were staying overnight in this trip, don't worry because we informed your parents, and they already packed clothes for everyone of you, and also the school provided tents for us to stay, since this is a observation of nature and also only three people at the same gender can stay at one tent.." She gazed at the couples in the bus. "What a persistent teacher." Kaoru grimaced at the look of their teacher. "Hikaru, is it ok if we let Haruhi with us, since I don't think Haruhi as a lot of friends beside us." She was stunned that she have no choice to sleep with a two guys, since the teacher doesn't know she is a girl. She sighed, _I guess I really have to sleep with these idiots.._ She looked at Hikaru, _What on earth is happening on him..I'm not even sure if he is himself, it feels like nothing happened to us..._ She then looked at Kaoru, _He looked the same as his brother except that he talked to me and he didn't, now what's their problem?_

"Haruhi.." Hikaru looked at Haruhi's now worried face, "..are you hiding something from me?.." He asked as he focused on her eyes, only seeing a puzzled expression. "..I..what?" She wasn't sure what he's talking about. "Attention students, please do not move until the buss halt to a complete stop"

"Haruhi-chan, look!!" One of her classmate pointed at the window. "Wow.." She looked at the greenish scenery beyond her. It was a peaceful yet merry place to be. She was one of the last one who got out of the bus. "This is great...Damn rich bastards.."

"Everyone please follow me, and set up your tent, and also group yourself with three people.." The teacher led them to the most shadiest part of the forest. "Here we'll set camp..remember don't put the tent too close to each other..leave personal space." Everyone at the class giggled except for the twins.

"Haruhi.." both the twins came up at her and fixed their gazes in her eyes. "..please answer our questions.." They didn't even notice that they were the only want left as the other started to go with their study groups. "..I'm not hiding anything that concerns or affect you.." She said straighting up herself. "You're lying!! Why are you keeping such things from me.. Haruhi I love you and..and..I know its hopeless..nevermind..forget it." He felt hot tears emerging from his eyes. "..Haruhi, please tell us the truth..are you engaged with..Agito?" the younger Hitachiin wasn't ready to hear the answer as his older brother was. "Is this what's all about?" She was almost close to crying. "I'm sick of you two following me on my own personal stuff, I'm sick of you dressing me up every single day..Im sick of you always hanging all over me..and I'm..I'm sick of you.. for letting me hurt this much of an ache in my heart!!" She burst out, she felt his feet weakened as she sob, "you know..that I love you too, Hikaru... I can't even affored to loose you or.. or.." She can feel herself almost close to dying, She can almost feel her being rejected as she confess her love to him. "..replace you..to someone else.. I can never replaced you.. I love you.." She hugged him as tight as she can leaving him shocked. "Then what did I saw when you and Agito hugged each other, as he gave you the ring...?"

"..can I stay like this for a while.." She asked ignoring his question. He simply nodded. The younger Hitachiin smiled at the sight of his brother returning to his happy life. _I guess I'll just to have to cheer them on.._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued..

Sorry for leaving you with this short chapter...I guess I have to end this chapter like this... ohh yeah and I'm planning a sequel to this if I recieve 100 reviews after finishing this and I guess I'll have to update this every weekend since I'm having school tomorrow -.- And yeah thankz for my reviewers.. blackamorose && XOiHeartMiloOX && Hikaru Hiitachin && animelover0001 && potterinu && oOoOkillerOoOo && Peanutz && many more.. thankz for supporting my fanfic


	13. Urgent

Attention Readers and Reviewers you need to read this!!

The following 2 chapters are in a different story because its rated M well you can skip it but it's no fun if you don't read it!! Warning: it got lemons and limes in it soo be careful and I won't say who wrote this -.- for privacy thing.. also the title of that story is NBR - lemon and lime scenes... Well hope you'll like my story, and I'm leaving it to chapter 15 and don't worry I'll make a sequel... I'll probably finish this story today or tomorrow soo I need more reviews to make a sequel.. Please Review

Ty for you're support..


	14. Departure of My First Love

Here's the last chappy,, but before reading it.. How'd you like those lemon && lime scences?? pretty cool huh XD anywayz This chappter is very very short,, and the continuation 'ill be in another story.. I might title it First Love (you know by Hikaru Utada) and also it'll be a very very sad story...well I wanna ask you something..I'm wondering if I make it Rated M just to add more spices to the story so just answer the poll and review please for the last time and for the last chappter..

Poll

a. Rated M for the sequel

b. Rated T for the sequel

c. or Rated K+ for the sequel (its your choice but it'll be fun if its Rated M or T)

Disclaimer: For the last time I don't own Ouran High School Host Club . 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Departure of My First Love

When she finally woke up, she saw Hikaru embarcing her. She tried to move by not waking him up but it didn't work. "Good Morning." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What a night..." He stretched.

"Hmm. why is there anything so special last night?"

He shattered into pieces as her love, only love forgot everything that happened that night.. He was so stunned at her questionable face. _I..I can't say this to her since she doesn't remember now...If I do say this to her she'll be mad at me for sure and..she'll be..she'll be over with me.._

"Nothing, its just probably my..errm..imagination..." He chuckled nervously, good fro him Haruhi didn't notice. "There you are." Kaoru whose a bit sad and a bit happy took both of their arms and and dragged them towards the camp grounds. "The bus is here, and haruhi you have a call from a principal." He glanced at her and handed the cellular. He then dissapeared deeper at the forest. She took a deap breath after answering the phone.

"Ahh..Ms. Fujioka..about the law school you're applied for..you see you have passed and you're going to be picked up from there...and don't worry the teacher will anounce this to everyone in the school including you're class...and also a limo will pick you up..right this second it might be already there..and it'll head you to your apartment so you can get ready..and last thing the flight will be tomorrow 7:00 A.M..." He hunged up without hearing Haruhi's voice or response. She sighed.

**You will always be inside my heart **

**Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara**

**I hope that I have a place in your heart too**

**Now and forever you are still the one**

**Ima wa mada kanashii love love song**

**Atarashii uta utaeru made**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is teh end of this story...I know its short and kind of missing a lot,, but the continuation will be in the sequel...for all of my reviewers this story better reach **100 reviews** or you'll not get the sequel til next month well if this **reach in 100 reviews** before the end of september 10 then I'll add the sequel... and people How'd you like the ending -grin- i know it sucks but I told you it'll have a sequel and this'll all be a flashback -.- ohh well,, How'd you like my first fanfic?? well I guess that's all


End file.
